


A Christmas Reflection

by RainbowMatildas



Series: The Christmas Gems! [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, It's Over isn't It?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8904556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowMatildas/pseuds/RainbowMatildas
Summary: "'Twas the night before Christmas, and all through Beach City, not a creature was stirring (not even Mayor Dewey’s reelection committee)."
Alternatively: Connie goes over to Steven's on Christmas Eve and reflects on the last year with the Crystal Gems. A Steven Universe parody of the famous, traditional Christmas story.





	

'Twas the night before Christmas, and all through Beach City,  
Nothing was stirring (not even Mayor Dewey’s reelection committee).  
Everyone’s stockings were hung on the boardwalk with care,  
In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there;  
The children were nestled all snug in their beds,  
While visions of fry bits danced in their heads.

Steven and Connie were busy eating Cookie Cats,  
Discussing something funny from her history class.  
Just before Connie could mention poor nutrition,  
Suddenly the Gems returned from a mission.  
Appearing in a stunning flash on the Warp Pad,  
Steven sprang to his feet, unbelievably glad.

From his bedroom Connie watched him fly down the stairs,  
To give them all hugs like he had no other cares.  
With a fond smile, Connie looked outside,  
And what she then saw made her eyes go wide.  
The moon on the breast of the new fallen snow,  
Shimmered and sparkled in a way she’d never known.

It was this, coupled with watching Steven’s loving affection,  
That made Connie begin a profound reflection.  
Throughout the past year there’d been so much to fear:  
Malachite, the cluster, and a Gem in a mirror.  
Though he tried so hard, Steven never managed to lie,  
And Connie knew he could have easily died.

At times no one knew what the outcome would be.  
Even with her Future Vision, Garnet couldn’t see.  
In the worst times of distress, Connie would think,  
Of how her life had changed in just one single blink.  
Before all this, she’d worried about long division,  
But now her fears only involved alien Gem missions.

If one of the Gems were lost, Steven would never recover,  
And Connie was sure neither would the others.  
But now as she watched the Gems and her friend,  
She knew that this feeling would never end.  
The enchantment, the magic, that Beach City brought,  
Was something that no one ever forgot.

She should be honored to be one of the few,  
Who was chosen to be someone the Gems truly knew.  
Alongside war and glory and reinvention,  
Fusion, and freedom, the Gems gave her something essential.  
Unlike the feelings she felt from her mother and father,  
Connie felt like the Gems actually loved her.

Pearl’s precision and talent with her blade,  
And Amethyst’s fearlessness – she was never afraid.  
Garnet, of course, being made of love,  
And both of the Gems whom she was made of.  
Throughout every mission she was in awe of their potential –  
Bold, precise, experimental.

To Connie, the three of them were all so special and new,  
But there was one who held them together like glue.  
It was the curly-haired boy now hugging the Gems  
Who brought together each one of them.  
None of them could have gone forward without him,  
Especially in the moments that were especially grim.

Connie had heard stories about his mother, Rose,  
Of how she’d loved and cared for all of those,  
Who’d been shunned and pushed away by Homeworld.  
Just the thought of Rose Quartz made her mind swirl.  
But inside, Connie was sure there could be no one better,  
To take her place than Steven, though he’d never met her.

Tucking this thought away in her mind,  
Connie turned to look at the best friend she’d ever find.  
Steven smiled at both the Gems and his most faithful knight.  
“Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night.”  
_It really is nice,_ she thought. _Loving someone._  
Being a part of his Universe was the best thing she’d ever done.

**Author's Note:**

> I _really_ hope you guys enjoyed this! I've never written a story quite like this, and I know my rhyming skills could do with a bit of work, but I did spend a really long time on it. I liked writing it, so hopefully you liked reading it. Wishing all of you all the best during the holidays!


End file.
